


A Gift...

by NocturnexSins, talinatera



Series: Back For Cleopatra [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the film: ‘Somewhere In Time’</p><p>During Khan's exile, during the Eugenics Wars, one of his many havens, was in Alexandria Egypt. There, he discovered the tragic past of its last and greatest Queen, Cleopatra. Obsessed with the beauty, her accomplishments, her intelligence and finally her tragic death, under such horrific circumstances Khan formed a plan, half out of desperation, the loss of everything he knew and loved, and a need to possesses The Queen, make her his own.<br/>Long years, too many to number have passed but Khan accomplished his goal, teleporting himself not to another place, but another time. To replace Julius Caesar, with himself and change her destiny, to intertwine it with his own.<br/>This is their story.</p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Written by NocturnexSins, & Talinatera (KhanxHarrison). Beyond fixes for continuity & minor grammar mistakes, this is posted, as written. A work in progress, posted on Skype. Each chapter will be created &/or added too whenever possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khan's POV:  
    Khan smirked he finally laid eye on her. His heart pounded in his chest as he finally saw in person the woman he had done all of this for, and by the creators she was more beautiful than the recreation had been. It had taken him longer than he would have liked to get to this point. How he had gone back in time was part brilliance, part dumb luck. With his crew gone and the entire galaxy looking for him he had found it difficult to continue on. How he had gotten away from Starfleet he was still unsure, but he had. And the first thing that had happened one he was free? He'd found that picture, the picture of the woman who was now in front of him. He had found it in a museum of all places. He learned everything he could about her and was continuously blown away by what she had done in her lifetime, and outraged as he learned her fate. Due to an incompetent mate she had died. That had been when he decided to go back in time. Well it was truly an idea that had formed over time. After everything else that had happened though to his life this was not a crazy scheme in his eyes.  
   He blinked and focused back on where he was. It had taken him quite a few years to get to this point, he had gone back a little farther then he had meant to.  He had started from the bottom fighting in the Colosseum, where he had obviously caught the attention of those in command. Soon enough he had been taken out of the fighting and had become a soldier of the Roman army where he quickly rose through the ranks; continuously catching the eyes of those higher and higher up. He would admit that the years of bloodshed and near continuous fighting had been most enjoyable, but it wasn't until he had finally caught the eye of Caesar himself that he finally started to have fun. Caesar saw his potential, saw how savage he could be and had sent him on an almost obscene amount of solo missions. Had Khan made suggestions here and there? Perhaps, had Caesar listened to his advise thus changing history? Maybe. Either way he had obtained many lands in the name of Caesar.  And had gotten quite a reputation for himself among the soldiers.  
    That was how he had ended up here with Caesar now as the Queen of Egypt was rolled out of a carpet. He had to work hard to keep the smirk off his face as he saw the act happen that he had read so much about. Now came the hard part of this... new life. Even with the blood and fighting to keep him occupied, it had been hard work to not kill Caesar every opportunity he had. Much like it had been with Marcus. It never sat well with him to be under someone else. He preferred giving the orders rather than receiving them. But now he would truly start the change of the earth's history. Now started the stealing of Cleopatra from under Caesar's nose.  
    He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he glanced back and forth between Cleopatra and Julius. He knew that if left to her own devices she would go for Julius. He just had to figure out a way to get the pair of them alone away from the Caesar. Something that should not be too hard as he normally received any message that needed to be passed on to the man. When Khan finally acted on his desires, the fall out with Caesar would be tremendous. He knew the man would attempt to have him killed by every person he owned, but it he took Cleopatra from him? He would not doubt the other would start a full on war. But for the time being he contented himself with only watching her from the sidelines. Soon enough she would know about him like he had come to know about her.  
  
Cleopatra's POV:  
    For hours she'd been trapped in that infernal carpet. Thankfully, one of her own so that its fibers had been soft, but still it had taken all she had to focus on doing nothing more, than breathing. Lightheaded, unamused that she'd been presented as nothing more than a common concubine on the streets her arm swept hair up and back, ignoring those in the room as she listened to her servant present her, properly to those standing before her.  
    Standing on her own, chin held to show high confidence, something that easily exceeded most every man in the room. From an age they had been playing as children she had been ruling Egypt as their Queen. Without speaking, golden eyes looked at each man in turn. Noting instantly those who were servants, soldiers ...and Kings. Oh yes, there was more than one, she knew a King from a pauper by how he carried himself, and this man was not Julius Caesar's servant... He wasn't even Caesar's equal. No this man was King in his own right... but of what Kingdom?  
    When told to clear the room, Caesar's servants, the other soldiers did so without thinking. Appolodorus, her personal servant did the same but her glance, words stopped him short. A reminder that while Caesar believed himself to be in control, this was her Kingdom, she was Queen and he was merely a guest. Eyes stared, at Khan, for a long moment, as words were traded between her and Caesar, before she again showed her brilliance, and command as she took control over her own quarters, having them restored while they chatted together.  
    It was when Caesar made it plain he intended to visit her, later that evening, under a much more intimate setting, a brow lofted ever so slightly, watching not Caesar, but Khan out of the corner of her eye. Not, an open gesture but subtle, showing just how cunning she really was. No matter such power, Caesar may hold, she did not respond except to give an excuse that such was unwise, while things were still as yet unsure as far as her throne was concerned.  
    Her parting words, softly spoken held such power. "He who restores Isis to Egypt, has her for his own. Until then... Isis shall retire, alone. For now." A light bow of her head, so regal and graceful, every movement a show of her beauty, using it not to her best advantage but unconsciously. In that moment, it was understood why Egypt truly believed Cleopatra to be Isis, herself.  
  
Khan's POV:  
    Khan took great pleasure in watching her as she subtly took control of the space once more. He was even unsure if Caesar had realized he'd all but lost to her already. Any time she looked at him though he could not stop himself from holding her gaze. Though every time Caesar took her attention away another notch was added to the growing annoyances he had with the man. By the creators he wanted to be rid of the man, but though he was better at everything even he could not take on the armies of Rome singlehandedly.    
    His body tensed slightly as Caesar made known to her that he would be visiting her that evening. This was the night he had to stop from happening. This was the night where at the very least he would start his own advance towards the Queen. If he failed this night... It would not be impossible to win his queen, but it would be extremely difficult, especially nine months later. So deep in thought was he that he nearly missed the slight arch of her brow ...at him. He frowned slightly and tuned in completely to the conversation he should have been paying attention to anyways.  
    The corner of his mouth twitched up as she polity declined the offer of Caesar and had to contain the outright mile that threatened with the look Caesar gave her. He thought over the words she said and knew their meaning quickly. Caesar may not have fully grasped what she meant but he knew exactly what she was saying. Though... waiting till she was restored to power seemed a bit much to him. In the back of his mind he wondered just how strongly she would keep to that if an opportunity arose.  
    He followed Caesar out of the room and prepared himself to sooth the man. He would need to make sure that Caesar celebrated this new opportunity for Rome and Egypt with as much wine as he could handle. With enough alcohol in his system he would sleep like the dead. As the last rays of the sun gave over to darkness Khan acquired  Caesar's fourth glass of wine. Already the man could just keep a conversation going with the men around him. After a couple more the man was ready for bed, and Khan graciously accompanied him to his chambers.  
    As soon as the man was in his bed fast asleep Khan made his way through the halls and corridors back to the room he knew Cleopatra would be in. He hesitated just outside, but only to calm his heart that seemed to be pumping blood through him at an elevated rate. He had worked so hard to get to this point, if he screwed up now- He did not dwell on the thought and gave a quick rap on the door before slipping into the room. “My Queen,” He said a lie already on his lips about Julius sending him to inquire about her claim to the throne. “May Isis bless this hour of our meeting.” He added softly before getting the excuse as to why he was there ready to tell.  
  
Cleopatra's POV:  
    Sosigenes, Cleopatra's greatest adviser, and Ambassador to Egypt bowed his head to Khan yet did nothing to hinder his entrance into her personal chambers. Instead, he lead the way to a point just off the center of the room, showing him opulence, yet comfort everywhere he turned. Chambers he himself could easily grow accustomed too, and consider home, with little effort.  
    "I am Isis." Her tone, confident, voice could be heard a short distance away, along with the soft tone of a harp being played by an as yet, unknown source. Her primary handmaidens, were brushing her hair, much longer than people expected it to be, black as sin, drawn back into a singular braid. Her gown, which barely hid her body from his gaze was of pale gold, showing bare feet and arms not slim, holding a musculature of a woman who was far from idle as she reclined on a piece of furniture, facing the night sky and the city of Alexandria, laid out as far as the eye could see.  
    Earthen jewels, of gold and amber, and emerald stared at Khan, inhaling sharply through her nose as he stepped into the light. Truly handsome he was taller than any man she'd ever met having a grace about him that rivaled Caesar himself. As did the way he carried himself. "Who are you."  
    Her handmaiden, the very young Eiras, a beauty in her own right, stood with Charmion as both giggled softly, as they each eyed Khan appreciatively. Both bowing to their Queen, exiting the room after laying out food and drink for them both, all of which was tested for poison by the beautiful, meek Lotos who entered and left speaking only the phrase she was taught, in deference and loyalty to her Queen, setting her life on the line to protect Cleopatra from all harm.  
    One by one, her servants left, finally leaving the pair fully alone. A great amount of trust was left in Khan's hands, how easily he could change the world, ending her life. But she desired to know more of this man, this King and would do so, without the giggling handmaidens watching her every move. As much as they lived to serve her, at times they forgot themselves, speaking without thinking first. But she'd known them since they were children, so she allowed more of them than any other in Egypt, even those who made it their goal to serve Isis and Egypt above all others.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan's POV:  
    A small smirk tugged at his lips as she mentioned that she was Isis. “Then may you bless this meeting.” He all but purred. He tried not to openly stare at the woman before him. He had worked too hard to be thrown out now because he gave the 'goddess' a wrong look. But it was hard to do when she wore a gown that left just enough to the imagination as to drive a man wild. He found himself caught be her stare and felt a warmth wash over him. He had known she was the one he wished to claim and to be claimed by, but nothing had prepared him for that look. Nothing he had seen or researched had prepared him for how much power was in that look. If he had met her in his time he would have thought her one of his own.   
    “I am Khan, shadow of Caesar.” He said, his gave flicking to to two girls that giggled. He knew that title would not get him far with the woman in front of him, but he also knew better than to say anything else in the company of others that he did not know. He quirked an eyebrow as they made their way out after bringing food and drink into the room, then watched silently as one by one every other servant left the room.   
    He looked back at the queen and inclined his head in respect and thanks as he realized what had been done. He was now completely alone with the Queen of Egypt, with their Isis. They were trusting that he would not kill her there and then to win favor with her brother. “Caesar has sent to ask your plans with Egypt and Rome?” He started with that. Part of him had never planned past this part really, if he was honest he never thought he'd actually make it this far. Not that he would be killed or fail along the way... it was just with everything else that had managed to go wrong in his life he had thought something of a similar nature would happen here.

Cleopatra's POV:  
    Only when they were alone did she move, rising up to stand, revealing she was tall for a woman. Not quite as tall as Khan himself, but significant enough in those times as she'd have met Caesar in height, easily yet was a few inches shorter than Khan himself. Hands clasped in front of her, she began to slowly walk around this man, who intrigued her, for she could see his desire for her, in his eyes, expression ...he was easy to read, for one who had spent many years of her life getting her way, by using her beauty.  
    But this man ...his desire for her was far deeper than that. She could see it, sense it. Which is why she said nothing until she stood before this shadow of Caesar, chin rising to watch his face. "Neither Caesar, nor you care anything for my plans of Egypt. You spend most your evening plying him with drink, to ensure he could not join me this night. And here you are, in his stead." Holding up a hand she stifled any protest he might give of his previous actions. "This is my palace. I know all it's secrets." She had watched Khan, and he never even knew it.  
    Reaching beside her, she took hold of two goblets, holding one up for Khan to take. "Now why don't you tell me the truth, of why you are here, instead of mighty Caesar. Is it because he sought my bed, and you wish to be in his place, instead?" Her gaze held him steady, a smile tugging her lips. "I hope the answer is yes."

Khan's POV:  
    He opened his mouth to protest that he had done such a thing but she stopped him before he could utter a sound. He smirked as she talked. Everything she said, the way she said it, the way she walked, and carried herself. It all reassured him that he had done the right thing, coming back here for her.  He reached out and took one of the goblets she handed him and brought it to his lips watching her over the rim of it. He breathed in a moment, enjoying the fragrance of the wine before he took a swallow. “Then be happy my Queen, for that indeed is the answer.” He swirled the liquid around in the goblet a moment before adding in a softer voice, “Though certainly the easier one.”   
    He stepped closer the Egypt's Isis, confident she would not push him away as he invaded her personal space. “Caesar is not worthy of your time. He had gotten where he is today be dumb luck and my hand.”  He caught her eyes with his and did not let them go as he continued. “Though you are wrong in one respect, my Queen.” The way he said My Queen spoke more than anything else he had done yet. It was not just something he was saying out of respect or duty but rather as someone that claiming what was his, and knew it. “Your plans for Egypt? They are more important to me then you think. It is not only for you but for Egypt's sake too that I am here in Caesar's stead.” He brought the goblet back to his lips and took a long swallow his eyes never leaving hers.   
    After a moment he lowered his goblet and finally turned his gave from her eyes. He  walked away and towards the table where the food had been laid out for them to dine on. He ran his eyes over the tempting offers, and finally settled on a pomegranate, breaking it open with his hands. He started to eat the seeds from within and looked back at Cleopatra. “It is obvious you know that I am more than what Caesar believes of me.” He snorted at the thought, knowing full well what Caesar thought him to be. He had thought of several ways to kill the man during his service to him. He had been such an annoyance to one such as himself. It also hadn't helped that this was the first time since his lab days that he had taken orders from a human. It was something he wanted to push behind him, for now the reason for all of it was standing before him. He knew what needed to happen, but this was where his planning and scheming came to an end and convincing his Queen began. “The question is, are you willing to risk with me what you were going to risk with Caesar?” He knew she had to have questions and intended to answer them as best he could.

Cleopatra's POV:  
    Glad to see that Khan had not insulted her intelligence by continuing his denials, her own goblet was used, the sweet wine not enough to draw her attention way from the man standing before her, eyes widening fractionally as he boldly claimed he was indeed, in her chambers, to share her bed. This pleased her greatly. While Caesar had charisma, he was still an old man, while Khan was in his prime, incredibly handsome, aggressive in ways that made her quiver. He would please her, pleasure her she had no doubt of that.  
    Searching his face, teeth dragged over her bottom lip, words so possessive of that which was not yet his ...that could change this very night... was he...? It was possible. The High Priestess had foreseen not a fortnight before that Osiris, The Lord of Silence was coming to claim his Queen, and take Egypt for his own. When told of Caesar's arrival, she had thought it was he but this man... He held a darkness within his soul, that did not frighten her. No what she felt was not fear.  
    As she watched Khan eat the seeds from the fruit, she approached, deft fingers taking a seed for her own. "A sign of prosperity, and your ambition, Khan to those of my people. The Greeks, believe this is the fruit of the dead, sprung from the blood of a God." Another gem-like seed was taken, held up invitingly to Khan's lips. "To eat the fruit speaks of how long you must stay with me. One seed for every season. It is quite ripe so take care ...you could very well find yourself here with me for all time."


	3. Chapter 3

Khan's POV:  
     Khan quirked a brow as she told him about the seeds of the pomegranate. His eyes followed her fingers as she took a seed for her self from it. A small smirk grew on his lips as the thought of the fruit coming from the blood of a god. It was interesting that the one he had chosen though was considered the fruit of the dead. It was rather fitting for him. His eyes looked at the seed she held up to his lips, then changed his gaze to her eyes as she warned him to be careful. If she only knew what he had done to get to this moment. He smirked and plucked the seed from her fingers, his tongue brushing lightly against her finger tips.   
     His eyes drifted from hers and took in her face. It had been quite a while since he'd last seen any sign of her face, part of him was still amazed that he'd made it this far. But what amazed him the most was that she was so willing to let him take Caesar's place. Granted he was superior to Caesar in every way, but he had not expected the future Queen of Egypt to catch on so fast. Her mind was as amazing as the rest of her.   
     “That is an interesting prospect.” He said. He plucked a few more seeds from the fruit and popped it in his mouth. “I can't rightly say how many I've had...” He muttered. He picked another from the pomegranate and held it to her lips in much the same fashion she had held one to his. “Does that frighten you? To spend so many seasons with me?”

 

Cleopatra's POV:  
     Bold this man was, but she liked that in a man. Having had lovers in the past, more often than not for political reasons this man ...oh this King, claiming to be the shadow of a clearly lesser man had desires welling up that she'd never experienced, before. The tingle of her flesh, wetted by his tongue was a first, wetting her lips as she stared at Khan's mouth. Oh...she very much wanted to kiss this man, take him to her bed and experience first hand the desire he had for her. It was palatable, only increasing with every word, every action.  
     Khan would not leave her chambers this night. She, would make sure of it.  
     The portraits, coins, busts and statues could never do this woman justice. While some measure of her fathers Greek heritage was still prominent there was an exotic aspect to her very nature that she did not exploit but enhance. Kohl lining her eyes, a touch of colour to her cheeks, skin smooth and soft ...while not perfect, she was a creation that could very well have been considered the standard for an female Augment... centuries before the concept had ever been created.  
     As the seed touched her lips, hands rose, not to draw his hand back but to cradle it. Eyes locked with Khan's as her lips gently tugged it out of grasping fingertips, tongue sliding over the pad of his thumb, his finger in turn. "Many." Was her only response, breath light on his flesh, now wetted, lips upturned into a wry smile. "No. Fear is not the first word that comes to mind."

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan watched as she cradled his hand, and felt a warmth spread across his body as she licked first his thumb then finger. The way her breath played against his skin, he had never met a woman who had been able to excite him with nothing more then a playful lick of his fingers. But the way she did it... He returned the smile that she gave him. “Brave words to a man you hardly know.” He hummed.  
     The emotions that were raging through his head made him wonder how any of his kind had been able to function properly when their mates were around. He wondered if he would ever be able to think properly around this woman, or if his brain would always be distracted by her. He found the thought not as horrifying as he would have thought. He finally pulled his hand away from her and quirked an eyebrow. “If not fear my Queen, then what?” The playful smirk still rested on his lips as he set the pomegranate down on the table. His eyes flicked over the delicacies that were laid out and settled on his goblet and took a swallow of the wine.   
     In the back of his mind he was calculating every move she made, or did not make. The way she was breathing and the way she looked at him. The way her eyes seemed to be doing the same to him... the way he felt about the way she was looking at him... By the creators he wanted  her with such a burning passion he was amazed she could not hear the way the blood flowed through his veins. He ran his tongue over his lips licking off the trace of wine, and leaned against the table using the hand not holding the goblet to prop himself up. He had a feeling though that his waiting and scheming was going to come to an end soon.

 

Cleopatra's POV:  
     "Bravery is something I have no limit of." Her grasp slight, Khan easily withdrew his hand, her lip jutting out, far used to getting her way, getting what, and who she wanted. Oh, she wanted this man. In her arms, in her bed... at her side. It had taken only a glance, to meet his gaze to know that while Caesar might have been a choice, a good one once but this man... Oh Khan could rule not only Egypt, at her side, but the entire world.  
     The faint scuff of her sandals was lost to silence as she shed them as Khan's gaze was distracted by the items lain out for his pleasure. Now on bare feet, she circled the small table, to rest her palm against bare flesh, set right between his shoulderblades. Skin, so dark compared to his own, and so much warmer. "Fear none, my Khan, for soon all will kneel before us."  
     Her hand took hold of his wrist, to turn Khan so that he would face her. Hands slowly moved over his bare arms, stopping to caress the beaten metal disk, the design which she did not understand. Over his chest, feeling the soft Egyptian cotton brushing over hardened muscles.  
     "I desire you. Kneeling before me as you accept I am your Queen. Standing before me as I accept you as my King. Standing at my side as my husband holding up your son for all to see, your first heir."  
     Taking his hand, she spread Khan's fingers, resting them against her pelvis, to let him feel the wide space between her hipbones. "I will give you many sons. Sons that will know, that everywhere they look, everything, in every direction will be under our rule." Her head tilted up to stare at Khan, lips parted ever so slightly. "Show me, if you desire the same."


End file.
